percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Godslingers X 3: Chapter 25
Melody's P.O.V I assisted my friends in battling the monsters that Nadine sends. I can sense some spell casters and other magical/psychic beings. I cast feedback. Feedback doesn't require much energy to incinerate other beings magic as long as you focus. All the monsters that had magic potential were writhing in pain and disintegrated. Nadine glowed her eyes in anger. "NO!! Monsters! Come to my Aid, and teach those demigods a lesson that they will never forget!" Just then, I saw Xaviera behind Nadine. "What are you doing here, sister? I thought you are supposed to be leading your army to attack Mount Othyrs!" "The titans prove much more powerful than the gods, Sister." Xaviera said. "Hyperion incinerated all of my monsters..." "Well Hyperion won't incinerate anynody no more. His little son is crushed under the weight of the moon, and soon or later, Josh would be D-E-A-D." She spelt with mocking gesture. Just then, Hope saw his chance, and he got Nadine from the back. Nadine screamed in pain as she swung the stygian iron sword into Hope. Hope fell to the floor, the sword stuck in Hope's chest, Stella screamed and rushed towards Hope, craddling him in her arms. Nadine pulled Swiftstrike out of her and threw it to the ground "THAT-" She pointed at Hope "-IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DEFY MY WILL!!!!!" Stella was to busy helping Hope to notice, she pulled the sword out of Hope, careful not to touch the black iron blade. She then put her hand on the wound and suddenly she was glowing, the glow glided down to her hand and soon Hope was the one glowing, the wound healed up and color came back to Hope's face. Stella kissed him a second after his eye's opened. The two got up, Hope retrieving his sword and Stella holding Josh's bow in her hand, one of the golden arrows Artemis gave her notched in the bow string. I decided to try something new. I cast the whole battlefield into total darkness, and as the monsters tried to find where we are, I silently killed monsters one by one. Stella is in her night form, her equipment were all made from Stygian Iron. Just then, I waved my hand and the total darkness subsided to sunlight again, and Artemis dealt the final blow by piercing her arrow into her chest, and once Nadine disappears, all of the monsters disappears too. Just then, Artemis lifted her hands, and I saw the moon began to lift itself. Josh collapsed on the ground, shivering. I approached him, and he looked terrible. He had cuts and bruises around his body. Artemis sat beside him. "Dad?" I asked. "Uhhhhhhh...." Josh moaned. "So that means you're not going to kill me, right?" Hope chuckled, but I can tell he is nervous. Josh nodded, and closed his eyes. I watched his chest. He is still breathing, and his chest is still moving up and down. Artemis is holding the baby that she created from Josh's breath. Josh tried to get up, but his hands were trembling so much that he cannot get up on his own. Artemis helped him up and handed him the baby. Josh is breathing very heavily and is leaning all his weight on Artemis. Artemis held him, preventing him from falling. Jarren McLean stood in front of Josh, and then Josh tried to stroke his hair, and Jarren laughed with delight. Category:The Godslingers X 3 Category:Chapter Page